1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera where a taking condition is automatically set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of cameras have conventionally been proposed where a taking condition is automatically set based on a predetermined data.
However, when a taking condition automatically set by the camera does not suite a user's intention, the user has to manually re-set it. Furthermore, since a user's intention does not change so frequently, the user has to reset the taking condition every time it is automatically set.
As described above, when taking condition automatically set by the camera does not suite a user's intention, an advantage to be expected from the automatization cannot be obtained.